Archery and firearm targets heretofore have been generally paper targets not capable of repeated re-use and were commonly used once or twice and then discarded. Foam block targets as well as other targets capable of capturing and retaining the arrow such as targets constructed of foam beads and soft foam materials of the type used in carpet padding have been provided for either receiving a paper target or one constructed of similar low usage material. Targets are also provided in the form of paint or inks disposed directly of the face of a foam block or similar material. Targets which are adhered to the surface of the block as well as those which are applied directly to the face of the block will deteriorate after use and although the foam block remains intact the target is no longer useful after a very limited number of hits.